lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia (Oriole)
Sophia, also known as Oriole is a stray who has been wandering around for what seemed to her, like a long time. She came to Pebbleton in search of a crosser to link with, understanding that without one (as she had learnt from the panzer children she met), she might not continue to exist. Recently, she has formed a bond with Martin Chang. Name Sometime before she came to Pebbleton, she found herself amongst a group of panzer children, who commented on how the colours of her hair resembles that of the oriole bird. Later, her linked crosser gave her the name "Sophia" upon bonding. Personality and Appearance She appears cheerful and carefree. But she is actually concerned whether she would be able to can find a link, especially since she doubts her own powers. She also loves children, and is shy with adults. She enjoys singing and generally having fun, like most children of her age (or the age she appears to look like). She dislikes crowds and urbanisation, which is which it was only recently that she decided to overcome her fear and enter the town of Pebbleton. Oriole appears sleepy at most times, and even actually sleeps sometimes. This is her way of "energy-saving" her limited amount of ether. When she speaks, she is polite, referring to anybody who looks physically older than herself as "Mister" or "Madam". Being simple-minded and gullible, she is easily happy, and will readily trust others. She has dark skin and gold hair, and wears one oversized sleep shirt that changes in length frequently. Her form changes slightly when she exerts more ether: the ends of her hair would turn white-blue and her skin white, resembling a blue flame, in contrast to her usual form which looks like a yellow flame. Body Like most strays, Oriole does not have a physical body, so she would often just melt her body to resemble liquid and seep into the ground as a means of escape. Also due to not having a physical body, her movement speed is really slow. She is also unable to see, hear or sense anything too far away from herself. However, Sophia's ability to sense thoughts makes up for this. Powers Heat Sophia is able to produce heat and light. Before her bonding, not much of her powers have been displayed. The only practical use for it so far is being a hot water bottle for panzer children when they sleep at night. But of course, that is not really necessary for a panzer. After bonding, Sophia is able to expend much more ether. As such, she can heat up people, other objects and her surroundings at a rapid rate. She is unable to control it well at the moment, and tends to raise the temperature around her when emotionally upset (about 40-50 degree celcius - enough to give anyone nearby a heat stroke). Empathy Another ability of hers, which she has discovered recently, is the ability to sense unspoken words and thoughts or emotions of other ether-sensitive people and objects. When linked with Martin's ability to project his thoughts, the two of them are able to maintain a telepathic link over long distances. Moves }} History What Oriole believes is her past, is that when she was first "born" as a stray, she met and befriended panzer children, and lived with them until she ran low on ether, and then set off for Pebbleton in search of a crosser to bond with. However, she acknowledges that her memory is not exactly complete, and that she has already forgotten most of the panzer children she used to know. In truth, Oriole became a stray approximately a decade ago. She did make friends with panzer children then. Some time after that, she was fused with Hyder using panzer technology. Before the plot of Lamentable Nights took place, she was somehow released from Hyder, with no memory of what happened the past decade. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Strays